A Momentary Experience
}} Belkar and Thanh deal with some wights, winning some experience points, and losing some. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ * Three Wights of Black Squadron ** Pineappled Wight ◀ ** Point-Granting Wight ◀ ▶ ** Third Wight ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: Now if I could only figure out some way to make them explode on impact... Pineappled Wight: Did—did that halfling just hit me in the face with a pineapple?? Point-Granting Wight: I think he did. Point-Granting Wight: Also, I think no one has ever asked that exact question in the history of civilization, so bonus points, there. Point-Granting Wight: Grrrarrr! Third Wight: Die! Belkar: Step right up, gentlemen, I have two daggers, no waiting. Ho Thanh: You certainly took long enough to show yourself. One of us could have been killed by now. Belkar: First of all, watch where you're swinging that Smite Evil, Mustache-for-Brains. Thanh and Belkar kill the first wight. Belkar: Second of all, I can't injure living creatures inside the borders of a town due to the Mark of Justice, remember? Belkar: Something for which you can thank your partner-in-ridiculous-blue-facial-hair, Hinjo, for not removing BEFORE he sailed off into the sunset. Belkar: I wasn't about to show myself until I was sure we were fighting undead. Belkar: At least these guys have decent Hit Dice, so I should get— Belkar kills the second wight. DING! Belkar: YES!!! Belkar: New level for Belkar! Belkar: Three months trapped in this lame-ass city, hiding until those few times undead showed up, and I finally earned enough XP to level! Belkar: Ranger? Barbarian? Maybe an overpowered prestige class? Belkar: Woooo! Belkar: I am the champion, my friend! And I'll keep on fighting to the end! Belkar: Belkar gained a level! Belkar gained a level! Belkar gained— The remaining wight pokes Belkar, who is surrounded by a black aura. beat Belkar kills the third wight. Belkar: Never mind. D&D Context * Wights have a level drain ability, meaning when they successfully attack a character, they drain experience levels, which is why Belkar loses the level he had just gained in the encounter. * Belkar is Chaotic Evil, so he is vulnerable to Thanh's paladin Smite Evil ability, unlike the other PCs. * Belkar is a multi-classed Ranger/Barbarian, so he can choose which class to take the new level in, or could take a new class such as a prestige class he may now qualify for. Trivia * Belkar's first comment is a reference to the Mk 2 Grenade introduced by the US military in 1918 and used as the standard anti-personnel grenade during World War II, as well as in later conflicts into the 1960's. Its cast iron grooves gave it an appearance that earned it the nickname of "pineapple grenade". * Belkar paraphrases Queen's rock anthem, We Are the Champions from the 1977 album News of the World. * This is the final appearance of Pineappled Wight, it first appereared in #513. External Links * 515}} View the comic * 67283}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Smite Evil Category:Uses Energy Drain Category:Haley Leads the Resistance